La resurrección de un arrancar
by gokublack12
Summary: Hyoudou Issei es un chico que perdió a sus padres en un accidente, en la escuela es un pésimo estudiante y además es un pervertido, pero un día una extraña chica lo asesina, pero alguien de un gran poder lo salva dándole una nueva oportunidad en la vida ¿qué hará el joven issei con el poder que recibió de su antepasado? ¿salvará al mundo o lo destruirá? isseixharem
1. Chapter 1

La resurrección de un arrancar.

Capítulo 1.- El resurgir del espada Nº4.

Han pasado ya varios años desde la muerte del espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer a manos del hollow interno de Kurosaki Ichigo, después de su muerte, su alma estuvo encerrada en un joven castaño hasta el día de hoy.

-Maldición ¿cómo puedo morir así?-se decía un joven castaño mientras tenía una de sus manos en su estómago que había sido perforado por una lanza de luz. Al parecer voy a morir aquí, sin poder tocar un pecho, bueno al menos podré ver a mis padres que murieron hace 2 años en un trágico accidente-seguía diciendo un castaño muy lastimado y a punto de caer inconsciente, hasta que vio como un extraño círculo aparecía y de este salía una chica de pelo rojo carmesí, junto a varias personas que no reconoció quienes eran ¿maldición ellos vendrán a rematarme?-fueron los últimos pensamientos del castaño antes de caer inconsciente.

-A partir de hoy serás mi nuevo peón Hyoudou Issei-dijo una chica de pelo carmesí mientras incrustaba en el cuerpo del castaño lo que parecían ser 8 piezas de ajedrez.

Lo que no supo Rias es que, las piezas de peón no curaron ni revivieron al castaño, sino que lo que lo revivió y curó fue su ante pasado que envolvió las 8 piezas de peón en lo que parecía ser una masa de energía verde así evitando que se convirtiera en demonio.

-¿Estás segura de esto Rias?-preguntó una chica pelinegra.

-Sí, su pode oculto nos servirá en un futuro, y quiero tener yo ese poder-dijo la chica peli roja antes de encargarle a unos de sus súbditos que dejara al castaño en su casa.

-Sólo espero que nada salga mal de todo esto-fueron los pensamientos de la peli negra mientras veía como una de sus camaradas se llevaba el cuerpo del castaño, ya que el castaño le daba mala espina.

-Espero que no le causes muchos problemas a Rias-sama, Isse-sempai-fueron los pensamientos de una peli blanca mientras dejaba al castaño en su cuarto.

En la mente del castaño

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía que todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor.

-Estamos en tu mente-respondió una persona de piel blanca, pelo negro, vestido de un hakama blanco junto con una faja y calzado color negro, un color de ojos verde profundo y totalmente carentes de brillo, además de 2 líneas color verde similares a lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y que surcan todo su rostro, una especie de máscara en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y lo que parecía ser una espada amarrada a su traje en el mismo lado de donde esta esa máscara extraña blanca.

-¿En mi mente?, ¿cómo es eso posible?, si lo último que recuerdo es que fui atravesado por una lanza de Yuma-chan-este lo dijo con melancolía.

-Yo te salve regenerando tu herida y trayéndote nuevamente a la vida-dijo el extraño sujeto de una manera totalmente calmada y sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó el castaño.

-Esa es una de mis tantas habilidades mocoso-dijo el espada.

-Entonces si morí-se dijo el castaño con tristeza, pero se recompuso y le pregunto al sujeto. A todo esto ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó el castaño viendo los ojos carentes de emoción de Ulquiorra, haciendo que este se tensara ligeramente.

-Soy tu rencarnación, mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer-este empezaba a caminar a paso lento hasta llegar al castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con reencarnación? Todo esto es muy confuso.

-¿Enserio no sabes que es reencarnación? Que estúpido eres-dijo con normalidad Ulquiorra, pero bueno te lo mostraré-dijo Ulquiorra.

El castaño iba a preguntar que a qué se refería con mostrar, cuando vio como Ulquiorra le perforaba su pecho con la mano derecha, pero en vez de sentir dolor, lo que empezó a ver fue la vida del sujeto que tenía en frente, desde que este era un vasto lorde, de cómo fue convertido en espada por Sousuke Aizen, de su rango dentro de los espadas además de todas sus peleas, habilidades y sus resurrecciones o transformacionnes, su relación con Orihime, su última batalla contra Ichigo y su Hollow interior así como su muerte durante esta.

-Espero que hayas entendido humano-dijo Ulquiorra retirando su mano del pecho del chico.

-S-sí-dijo el castaño todavía procesando todo lo que había visto. Entonces yo sy la reencarnación del cuarto espada Ulquiorra Cifer-dijo el castaño.

Pero Ulquiorra no dijo nada, sólo se le quedaba mirando con su inexpresivo rostro.

-Pero ¿por qué yo?-se preguntó el castaño, ya que él no era nadie especial.

-Ni yo lo sé, sólo que ahora eres mi reencarnación-este lo dijo como si pareciera no importarle.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga como tu reencarnación?-pregunto con intriga el castaño.

-Lo que tú quieras, ya que lo que hagas no me interesa, pero te diré una cosa, una vez que obtengas mi poder, no serás capaz de usarlo al 100%, a lo mucho que podrás llegar es a mi primera resurrección.

-Entonces entrenaré y dominaré tu primera resurrección, para después dominar resurrección segunda etapa-dijo el castaño con alegría en su rostro.

-Si eso quieres hacer está bien-dijo Ulquiorra con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Por cierto como le hago para tener tu poder?-ya que este todavía no tenía el poder del espada.

-Sólo piensa en que quieres mi poder y con eso me uniré a ti humano, aunque no me guste esa idea humano-dijo Ulquiorra con total calma.

-Entonces-este iba a pensar en el poder de Ulquiorra, pero fue interrumpido por éste en el último segundo.

-Antes de que obtengas mi poder te diré algo, todas tus emociones desaparecerán, al igual que esa perversión tuya desaparecerá, serás un ser frío como yo, ya no necesitarás comer ya que nosotros los hollow no lo necesitamos-dijo Ulquiorra como si ese tema no fuera nada importante para él.

Issei pensó eso durante unos segundos, pero después dijo.

-No me importa si pierdo todas mis emociones y no soy capaz de sentir nada, a cambio obtendré un nuevo poder con el que podré hacer más fuerte y una nueva oportunidad de empezar y dejar de ser parte de trío de pervertidos de Kuoh-dijo el castaño muy animado.

Pero Ulquiorra no dijo nada y sólo se quedó callado.

-Entonces yo Hyoudou Issei acepto tu poder Ulquiorra Cifer, como tu nueva rencarnación-dijo el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos y un aura verde empezaba a rodearlo.

Después de unos segundos su apariencia había cambiado, ahora tenía los ojos verdes, como los de Ulquiorra, su cabello paso de ser castaño a ser negro y su cuerpo se volvió ligeramente tonificado.

-Así que este es tu poder ¿eh?-dijo Issei con la misma expresión seria y si emociones que usaba Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Cada noche apareceré en tus sueños para poder entrenarte y que domines mi poder humano, mientras tanto entrena en el mundo humano-lo dijo con su expresión neutra. Además siempre que quieras usar la espada piensa en esta y aparecerá, y si quieres aumentar tu reiatsu para eliminar a alguien solo eleva tu poder y con eso será suficiente.

Issei: Lo comprendo Ulquiorra-sama-dijo Issei sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Al parecer ya vas a despertar, nos vemos en la noche humano-dijo Ulquiorra antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

En eso Issei despierta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y sin más tiempo que perder se arregló para ir a la escuela, pero antes de eso este sintió un extraño poder que no era el de Ulquiorra en su pecho, por lo que este decidió aplicar reiatsu sobre ese lugar donde sentía tantas molestas para después sacar de su pecho 8 piezas de ajedrez.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo el peli negro viendo las piezas de ajedrez tiradas en el suelo. Bueno no importa tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo el peli negro antes de tomar las 8 piezas y dejarlas en un mueble.

Ya en la escuela.

Todas las chicas veían con corazones en sus ojos al peli negro y decían.

-Ya viste trae el uniforme de la escuela.

-Espero que este en mi salón.

-¿Tendrá novia?

-¿Querrá salir conmigo?

Fueron los pensamientos de las chicas, pero el pensamiento de los chicos fue.

-Maldición otro niño bonito

-Su primer día y ya se está robando la atención de todas las chicas.

-Nos la pagará, le daremos una paliza.

El nuevo Issei escuchaba todo es pero no le daba importancia y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su salón y sentarse en donde le correspondía.

Las chicas que al ver que el peli negro estaba en su salón gritaron de emoción, pero los chicos lo estaban odiando a muerte y ya querían matarlo.

Cuando llegó el profesor este empezó a pasar lista.

-Hyoudou Issei-nombró el profesor.

-Presente-dijo el peli negro asombrando a todos en el salón incluyendo al profesor.

-¿Enserio eres tu Issei-kun?-preguntó el profesor.

-Sí.

-¿Quueeeeeeee?-fue el grito de todos los alumnos al no poder creer la nueva apariencia del castaño.

-No puedes ser Issei, él es castaño.

-Sí, además él está más flaco.

-Además no estuviste platicando con tus pervertidos amigos.

Coas y demás empezaron a preguntarle a Issei.

-¿Por qué no se callan? El profesor quiere dar la clase, y sobre sus preguntas, si soy Issei, hice un cambio de imagen, y sobre Matsuda y Motohama, no hablé con ellos ya que no me interesan más las cosas pervertidas-dijo el castaño con su mirada tan fría, que hizo tensar a todo el salón, incluso al profesor.

Todos se preguntaron si esto era una fachada para atraer mujeres, pero al ver su mirada tan fría como el hielo, decidieron quedare callados y poner atención a las clases.

Después de las clases en la hora del descanso.

Todos se acercaron a preguntarle sobre cosas triviales como ¿enserio ya no te llama la atención las cosas pervertidas?, ¿por qué el cambio de imagen? ¿Ahora si te enfocarás a estudiar?, ya que durante el transcurso de las clases, este prestó atención a todo y entregaba los ejercicios en poco tiempo y todos estaban bien, asombrando tanto profesor como alumnado, ya que al ser la reencarnación de Ulquiorra, además de sus poderes también heredó su inteligencia.

-Dejen de malestar y quítense, quiero estar solo-dijo Issei parándose de su asiento y siendo del aula de clases, sorprendiendo a todos por su agresividad que sonaba frío per elegante a la vez.

Issei se iba a dirigir a la azotea cuando fue interrumpido por un rubio.

-Hyoudou Issei-kun quisiera que me acompañaras, mi presidenta quiere hablar contigo.

-No me interesa-dijo el peli negro pasando a un lado de él y dirigiéndose a la azotea de la escuela, dejando impactado a Kiba por su frialdad, ya que él recordaba que no era así., además de a un público femenino enojado ya que le habló "mal" al príncipe de la escuela Kuoh y a un público masculino sorprendidos de que ese sujeto de que todavía no sabían que era Issei ignorara una petición de Kiba.

En la azotea.

-En realidad son molestos, ahora sé por qué Ulquiorra-sama antes no toleraba a los humanos, solamente consideraba interesante a esa peli naranja de nombre Orihime y al sujeto al que se enfrentó, creo que su nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo-pensó el castaño mientras meditaba un poco para aumentar su reiatsu. Además siento varios reiatsu más fuertes que el de un humano, ese sujeto que me habló era uno de ellos. ¿Qué serán?-se preguntó el castaño antes de volver a su meditación.

Mientras tanto en un edifico abandonado de la escuela Kuoh, se encontraba Rias Gremory junto a su sequito esperando a Kiba y a Issei.

-Ya se tardó-pensó la peli roja.

En eso se oye que alguien toca la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo la peli roja.

-Buchou, no lo pude traer lo siento-dijo Kiba mientras entraba al salón.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-le preguntó la castaña a su caballero.

-Cuando fui por él, sentí algo raro, no tenía la energía de un demonio, además de que cambió radicalmente, su cuerpo parece más tonificado, sus ojos son verde y tiene el pelo negro ahora, yo me lo encontré saliendo, así que le dije que usted lo buscaba, pero él dijo que no le interesaba y paso de largo-comentó Kiba.

-Ara ara, no puedo creer que te hayan ignorado Kiba-kun-dijo una chica peli negra.

-Sino sentiste energía demoniaca, ¿sentiste su energía humana?-pregunto la pelii roja.

-Desgraciadamente tampoco, sentí una energía proviniendo de él, pero no era ni demoniaca, de ángel, ángel, caído, youkai o humano, era algo más tenebroso-dijo Kiba algo tenso al sentir el tipo de energía que emanaba el peli negro.

-Esto es serio, yo misma lo reencarne en demonio-dijo Rias de manera seria.

-¿Qué haremos presidenta, el parecía no estar interesado en hablar con usted?-preguntó Kiba.

-Tendré que ir yo misma, pero antes de eso, Koneko te encargo vigilar a Issei-dijo la peli roja dirigiéndose a su torre.

-Sí, Rias-sama-respondió de una manera calmada la peli blanca.

Varias horas después, ya se habían terminado las clases y vemos a Issei dirigiéndose hacia donde él había muerto la noche anterior, este estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en sus bollsillos, hasta que nota que alguien lo está siguiendo.

Este uso sonido para desaparecer, dejando a Koneko que era la que lo vigilaba sorprendida, ya que no lo vio moverse, hasta que escuchó una voz fría pero elegante atrás de ella.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-dijo el peli negro sorprendiendo aún más a la nekomata ya que no vio en qué momento se puso a tras de ella.

-M-me encargaron vigilarte-dijo algo temblorosa la nekomata ya que solo la mirada tan fría y sin emoción de la reencarnación de Ulquiorra la dejaba temblando.

-¿Quién?-dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Rias Gremory-dijo la peli blanca.

Issei al escuchar ese nombre se acordó de una de las personas más famosas de la escuela junto a Akeno Himejina.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiere hablar contigo.

-No me interesa-dijo este dando media vuelta.

Koneko al ver que se alejaba no tuvo más opción que recurrir a la fuerza.

FLASBACK. UNAS HORAS ANTES.

-Koneko, si él se niega a venir tienes autorizado utilizar la fuerza, pero no lo lastimes mucho ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la peli roja pensando en por qué no se sentía su presencia demoniaca a pesar de haberlo reencarnado como demonio.

-Sí buchou-dijo la nekomata antes de salir del edificio abandonado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Lo siento, pero si no vienes a las buenas, vendrás a las malas-dijo la peli blanca antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el peli negro.

Cuando esta estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la nuca este desapareció, dejando sorprendida a Koneko, que empezó a buscar por todos lados, hasta que escuchó una voz fría y elegante atrás de ella aunque algo lejos.

-Entonces tendré que matarte-dijo el peli negro apuntando su dedo índice de la mano derecha en dirección de la nekomata. Cero-dijo el peli negro lanzando una descarga de energía verde con tonos negros.

Cuando esta volteó solo vio cómo el ataque de energía verde con negro se dirigía hacia ella, a esta no le dio tiempo de esquivar por lo que recibió el ataque causando una gran explosión a arrasando con la mayoría del lugar.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero y esta historia sea de su agrado, desde hace mucho empecé a ver teorías de issei reencarnando pero por traición, así que me dije a mi mismo por qué no hacer una teoría de una rencarnación de cualquier personaje en issei pero sin ser traicionado, y eh aquí la idea, espero que les guste que issei sea la reencarnación de Ulquiorra.

También debo decir que habrá harem, ya que debo admitirlo quiero hacer un harem del anime dxd, aunque no estarán las de siempre, sólo 1 estará, aunque claro esto llevará muchísimo tiempo ya que como issei perdió todo rastro de cualquier sentimiento las chicas se esforzarán demasiado al intentar recuperar su corazón. A continuación les dejo el harem de issei

Harem de Issei:

Gabriel (oficial)-la mujer amorosa y segunda

Serafall (oficial)-la mujer juguetona y amorrosa-la tercera

Le fay pendragón (oficial)-La alfa

Elmenhilde (oficial)-la más inocente y la quinta

Valerie Tepes (opcional)

Rossewise (opcional)

Irina (oficial)-amiga de la infanca y cuarta

Ravel (opcional)

Koneko (opcional)

Kunou (opcional)

De las que están en opcional, cuáles quieren que pasen a oficial, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

La resurrección de un arrancar.

Capítulo 2.-Ulquiorra vs Draig, la batalla de los seres del interior de Issei.

Koneko fue mandada por Rias a traer a Issei al club del ocultismo inclusive si eso significaba usar la fuerza, ¿logrará Koneko levar a Issei ante Rias o morirá en el intento?

-De alguna manera sobreviviste a mi cero, te felicito por eso-comentó sin ninguna emoción Issei viendo como de la pila de humo salía Koneko con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo además de que la mayor parte de su uniforme estaba desgarrado.

-¿C-cómo es que tienes tanta f-fuerza?-dijo entre jadeos la nekomata.

-No necesitas saberlo-respondió Issei mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Koneko.

-N-no caeré tan fácil-dijo la peli blanca mientras le soltaba un fuerte golpe al rostro de Issei, pero este no se inmutó y tomo el brazo de Koneko empezando a apretar el brazo.

-S-suéltame-decía Koneko mientras intentaba zafarse del poderoso agarre de Issei.

Issei no dijo nada y solo aplicó más fuerza a su agarre rompiendo el brazo de Koneko haciendo que gritara de dolor, este la soltó haciendo que Koneko cayera de rodillas y se retorciera del dolor pero Issei sin ningún previo aviso le soltó una fuerte patada en la cara que la mandó a volar contra unos árboles haciendo que esta se desmallara a causa del dolor.

-Atraviésale el pecho-dijo Ulquiorra en la mente del castaño.

-Como usted desee Ulquiorra-sama-dijo Issei empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Koneko casi inconsciente.

Pero cuando Issei estaba a punto de perforar el pecho de la nekomata un extraño círculo rojo apareció al lado de Koneko.

Unos minutos antes.

-Buchou qué cree que le haya pasado a Hyoudou Issei-comentó Kiba el caballero de Rias Gremory.

-No lo sé Kiba, pero sea lo que le haya pasado él debe de ser mi siervo y debe de servirme ya que yo le concedí el honor de ser un demonio bajo el nombre de la familia Gremory-dijo con cierto orgullo y superioridad la peli roja.

-Ara ara Rias en verdad te has interesado en el joven Issei-dijo la mejor amiga de Rias, Akeno.

-Sí, quiero que él sea mi siervo.

En eso se escucha una gran explosión a lo lejos.

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso?-preguntó la peli roja a sus siervos.

-L-la energía de Koneko-san se ha debilitado-respondió Kiba sintiendo como la energía de su amiga bajo de repente.

-Rápido prepárense todos para ir en ayuda de Koneko-le dijo Rias a sus sirvientes.

-Sí-dijeron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Akeno.

Rias prepara un círculo mágico para ella y sus siervos e ir rápidamente en ayuda de su camarada.

De regreso con Issei y Koneko.

Este estaba a punto de perforar el pecho de la nnekomata cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de una peli roja.

-Detente ahora mismo-dijo con un tono autoritario Rias.

-Vaya al parecer vienen a ayudar a su amiga, llévensela-este dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¿Oye acaso me estás ignorando?-dijo Rias enfadada ya que su "peón" se le estaba revelando.

-No me interesa lo que digas-este seguía su camino.

-No te permitiré que le sigas faltando el respeto a buchou-dijo Kiba mientras convocaba una espada y se lanzaba al ataque contra Issei.

Pero cuando Kiba estaba a punto de tocar al peli negro, de repente el ambiente se puso tenso y los cuerpos de Kiba, Akeno y Rias se volvieron pesados y cayeron de rodillas debido a la fuerte presión que se sentía en el lugar.

-La diferencia de poderes entre nosotros es abismal, será mejor que se retiren y ayuden a su compañera ya que dudo que puedan pelear contra mí mientras trata de proteger a su compañera-fue el comentario de Issei que dio media vuelta para encarar al grupo Gremory.

-M-maldito acaso ¿tú emites este poder?-dijo Rias con dificultad.

-Sí-dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-¿P-por qué te insubordinas ante tu rey?-fue la pregunta repentina de la peli roja

-¿Qué quieres decir con insubordinarme ante un rey? ¿Acaso te refieres a que tú eres mi rey?-preguntó Issei como si no le importara nada.

-Así es, yo soy tu rey, ayer te convertí en demonio y te salve la vida, me debes obediencia eterna-dijo Rias con arrogancia en su voz.

-Yo no te debo nada, yo no reviví gracias a ti, yo reviví gracias a Ulquiorra-sama, además nunca sería el siervo de nadie, y menos de alguien tan insignificante como tú, al único al que le serviría y le daría total obediencia sería a Aizen-sama o Ulquiorra-sama-este lo dijo con una voz fría y elegante a la vez.

-M-maldito seas-comentó Kiba intentando levantarse pero fue inútil.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Akeno.

-No te concierne-dijo Issei mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía.

Así este desapareció usando la habilidad del espada Nº4, sonido, el peli negro apareció en su residencia, para ser más específicos en su cuarto.

-Estas son las piezas con la que esa insignificante mujer trató de revivirme-pensó Issei.

-No te equivocas humano, esa mujer intentó usar esas 8 piezas para intentar revivirte per fuero inútil-comentó Ulquiorra en los pensamientos del castaño.

-Entonces le devolveré sus piezas para que no moleste en un futuro-dijo Issei.

-Como quieras fue la respuesta de Ulquiorra.

Mientras tanto con los Gremory en el club del ocultismo.

Rias estaba enfadada ya que al parecer su "peón" les ganó a todos sin siquiera usar sus manos, tan solo los derrotó con su inmensa energía.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo nos pudo ganar?-dijo la peli roja enfadada, que estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-No tengo idea Rias, pero si lo que dice es cierto, de que el no revivió gracias a tus piezas de peón, desgraciadamente no podrás hacer que te obedezca-comentó su mejor amiga Akeno.

-Y no olvidemos su poder, el poder que dejó mostrar, además de que era de alguna manera diferente, su poder estaba al de un maou, de seguro todas las facciones ahora que ha sentido su poder querrán unirlo a sus filas-dijo Kiba mientras atendía a una inconsciente Koneko.

-Yo quiero su poder, inclusive si eso signifique usar la fuerza-dijo Rias enojada, aunque se tensó al recordar que el poder de su "peón" estaba a la par con un maou.

Kiba iba a protestar cuando en medio de ellos apareció el castaño.

-Ten tus piezas-dijo el peli negro mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba sentada Rias.

-¿Cómo pudiste sacarlas de tu cuerpo?-dijo una impactada Rias.

Akeno y Kiba estaban a la defensiva aunque no le pudieran ganar al peli negro.

-Ulquiorra-sama evitó que estas insignificantes piezas "me revivieran" como tú decías.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó la peli roja.

-Ya les dije anteriormente, no les interesa.

-Maldito ¿cómo te atreves?-dijo Kiba mientras intentaba cortar con su espada al peli negro.

-Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme-dijo Issei mientras paraba el ataque de Kiba con su mano desnuda y rompía su espada como si nada.

Esto dejó en schok a todos, detener el ataque de Kiba con una sola mano.

Maldito seas-dijo Akeno mientras salía del shock y lanzaba sus rayos a Issei, aunque este los recibió como si nada.

Este dejó más impactados a los miembros del club del ocultismo.

-Mi piel no se dañara con un ataque de nivel muy bajo-dijo Issei mientras desaparecía de donde estaba para aparecer enfrente de Akeno y con su mano derecha perforar su pecho. Esto es lo que debes de hacer si quieres causarle daño a alguien-continuó diciendo Issei mientras retiraba su mano del pecho de Akeno.

Kiba y Rias al ver esto, no les importó que él estuviera al nivel de un maou, aun así decidieron atacarlo.

-Akenooo-dijo Rias con lágrimas en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba a Issei una esfera de la destrucción.

-Malditooo-dijo Kiba mientras invocaba otra espada y se lanzaba al ataque.

Estos ataques ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Issei, harto de que el enemigo no supiera distinguir la superioridad que existía entre él y ellos decidió acabar con todo muy pronto.

-Cero-dijo Issei mientras apunta su dedo índice hacia Rias y le lanzaba un ataque de energía verde que consumió su esfera de la destrucción y mandó fuera del edifico a Rias que rompió varios árboles en el proceso, y con su mano desnuda detuvo nuevamente el ataque de Kiba, y cuando este lanzó su cero, Issei usó sonido para aparecer detrás de este y darle un ligero golpe en la nunca que desmayaría al rubio.

Issei volvió a utilizar nuevamente sonido, solo que esta vez para aparecer enfrente de una Rias que estaba lastimada por el ataque de Issei.

-M-maldito, me las pagarás por lastimar a mis siervos-dijo Rias mientras intentaba darle un derechazo al peli negro.

Pero Issei detuvo su ataque con suma facilidad, esta intentó zafarse, pero el peli negro, sin piedad alguna le rompió el brazo haciendo que esta gritara del dolor.

-No he matado a ninguno de tus compañeros, ni siquiera a la peli negra, aunque si no la atienden rápidamente podría morir, y esto es la única oportunidad que les daré, al igual que la única advertencia, si me vuelven a molestar, las mataré-dijo Issei antes de desaparecer.

Rias quedó temblando del miedo, pero no por la amenaza, sino por el simple hecho de que el peli negro en ningún momento mostró una expresión, además de que su voz era extraña ya que era fría y elegante, eso le daba aún más miedo, aunque esta "recuperó" la compostura rápidamente ya que tenía que ayudar a sus siervos, en especial a Akeno.

En el cielo.

En una sala están reunidos los 4 serafines más poderos del cielo conversando sobre el poder de cierto peli negro.

-Ese poder está al nivel de los serafines-dijo el serafín Uriel con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-preguntó la serafín Gabriel.

-Hay que hacer que se una a nuestra facción, su poder será de gran ayuda para el cielo-respondió Raphael.

-¿Y qué pasara si no se nos quiere unir?-volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

-Lo mataremos entonces, ya que si otra facción lo pone bajo su techo será un gran problema para el cielo-dijo Uriel.

-No será tan fácil en todo caso, ya que su nivel está a la par con el de un serafín,-esta vez habló Michael que era el líder de los ángeles.

-Yo propongo que lo busquemos y le invitemos a formar una alianza, y si no quiere tampoco es como para asesinarlo-fue lo que dijo la inocente y bella serafín.

-Dejarlo vivo sería un gran peligro para nosotros si se llega a volver enemigo-dijo Raphael.

-En todo caso entrenaremos para estar preparados-dijo Uriel.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, aunque no se nos una, tal vez no sea necesario matarlo, además también cabe la posibilidad de que sea neutro el dueño de este poder, que no intervenga a favor de nadie-dijo el líder los ángeles.

-Además no sabemos quién es, tendríamos que buscarlo primero-comentó Gabriel.

En un lugar del inframundo se encontraban los 4 maous discutiendo lo mismo que los ángeles.

-Hay que buscar al dueño de ese poder cuanto antes-dijo Asmodeus que sorprendentemente estaba despierto.

-Tienes razón, hay que ver s es enemigo o aliado-dijo Ajuka.

-¿Si resulta ser enemigo qué haremos?-dijo la maou Serafall.

-Lo derrotaremos para que no cauce ningún daño hacia los demonios, aunque investigaremos el dueño de ese poder en grupos de 2 para que en caso de enfrentarlo no corramos el riesgo de perder a alguien, ya que su poder está a la par con nosotros y enfrentarlo individualmente podría ser peligroso-dijo el gobernante de todos los demonios, Sirzech.

-¿Y si resulta ser aliado, o en todo caso, alguien que no intervenga por nadie?-preguntó la maou.

-Intentaremos convencerlo de que se una a los demonios, le podríamos otorgar el título de maou, darle su propio territorio y darle unn paquete de evil pieces-dijo Ayuka.

En otro lado, para ser exactos en el cuartel del Grigory.

-Esa persna parece ser que tiene un nivel aterrador, está a la par de los líderes de cada facción, necesito convencerlo de que se una a nosotros, aunque primero debo encontrarlo-dijo Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos.

 **N/A: Azazel se refiere a los líderes de las facciones bíblicas, no a las otras.**

En el monte olimpo, se encontraban todos los dioses discutiendo sobre el poder del peli negro.

-Su poder no es tan alto como el de nosotros pero diría que si entrena estaría a la par de nosotros y eso sería un gran problema si es un enemigo-fue la opinión de Zeus.

-¿Qué opinas que hagamos Zeus?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Hay que encontrarlo y vigilarlo por el momento, luego tomaré una decisión-fue la respuesta del dios Zeus.

En Kyoto, con los yokais.

-Reina Yasaka ha sentido ese poder-dijo uno de los tantos subordinados de esta reina.

-Sí, este poder podría decir que me supera, no por mucho pero me supera-dijo la reina yokai mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija Kunou, que estaba dormida.

-Órdenes-dijo el súbdito.

-Vigílenlo y si es factible que pueda venir tráigalo, sino, no se enfrenten contra él-fue lo que dijo la reina yokai.

-Sí, Yasaka-sama.

En el mundo nórdico.

Odín y Thor se encontraban discutiendo sobre el poder de Issei.

-Padre debemos de encontrar ese poder cuanto antes-fue el cometario del dios del trueno Thor.

-No lo sé, no sabemos si podría reaccionar de manera violenta cuando lo busquemos, por lo que será mejor que busques ese poder y cuando lo encuentres lo vigiles y si es necesario puedes matarlo-dijo un viejo con una larga barba blanca.

-Entiendo padre-respondió Thor.

En algún lugar de la India, se puede observar al dios Hindú Shiva meditando y pensando.

-Ese poder no es nada comparado al mío, pero aun así noto un gran potencial, tal vez lo convierta en mi alumno, pero primero debo encontrarlo-fue el pensamiento del dios Shiva.

Y por último, en algún lugar con el dragón emperador blanco.

-Oye Vali, sentiste ese poder no es así-fue el comentario de Bikou.

-Sí-fue la respuesta de Vali que estaba serio.

-No es el dragón emperador rojo pero estoy seguro que lo querrás enfrentar-dijo Arthur, otro miembro de su equipo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea divertido-Vali dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces iremos a buscarlo Vali-sama?-preguntó Le Fay, hermana de Arthur.

-Supongo que sí, Vali querrá divertirse antes de que aparezca el emperador rojo-fue la respuesta de Kuroka.

-No te equivocas, iremos a buscarlo ahora mismo-dijo Vali.

Con el peli-negro.

Vemos a Issei meditando y haciendo un entrenamiento mental para dominar los poderes del espada Nº4.

Issei se encontraba esquivando a duras penas todos los golpes que le lanzaba Ulquiorra, ya que estos estaban "entrenando", aunque en realidad Ulquiorra estaba jugando con el castaño.

-Cero-dijo Ulquiorra mientras le lanzaba su técnica a su reencarnación.

Issei puso sus manos en forma de x para cubrirse del ataque, cuando este lo recibió y se disipó el humo vio que no estaba Ulquiorra por lo que empezó a buscarlo pero Ulquiorra apareció detrás de él y le iba a perforar su espalda pero el castaño reaccionó a tiempo y uso sonido para evadir el ataque.

-Cero-fue lo que dijo Issei, este le lanzó un ataque a quemarropa pero Ulquiorra lo desvió fácilmente con su mano desnuda.

-Eres bueno, y eso que tan solo ha pasado poco más de un día desde que obtuviste mis poderes, te felicito humano-dijo Ulquiorra sin mostrar alguna expresión.

-Gracias Ulquiorra-sama-respondió Issei.

-Dejaremos hasta aquí el entrenamiento ya que noto otra presencia en tu cuerpo e iré a ver que es-fue el comentario del espada Nº4.

-Yo también iré Ulquiorra-sama-dijo Issei.

-Tú quédate entrenando e intenta dominar la primera resurrección ya que aunque ya no esté físicamente aún puedo volverme más fuerte, así que no sólo tú te harás más fuerte, sino que también yo lo haré-fue la respuesta de Ulquiorra antes de desaparecer.

-Como usted desee Ulquiorra-sama, este desenvaino su zampakuto y la puso en la misma posición que Ulquiorra cuando la utilizó por primera vez contra Ichigo. Encadena murciélago-dijo Issei para seguido ser envuelto por una luz verde oscuro.

Con Ulquiorra.

Este estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que aparece en lo que parece un lugar totalmente oscuro y sin nada.

-Sal de ahí-dijo Ulquiorra a lo que parecía ser la nada.

Pero en eso el ambiente camba a un color rojizo y llamas empiezan a salir del suelo y un enorme dragón color rojo empieza a ser visible.

-¿Acaso tu eres mi portador?-dijo el dragón observando con cautela al espada Nº4 ya que sentía un gran poder viniendo de él.

-¿A qué te refieres con portador?-preguntó Ulquiorra sin ninguna expresión.

-¿No eres mi portador? ¿Quién eres entonces y qué haces aquí?-fueron las preguntas de Draig.

-Eso debería de decir yo ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?-respondió Ulquiorra.

-Yo soy el gran emperador rojo, Draig-dijo con orgullo el dragón. Y estoy actualmente en el cuerpo de mi nuevo portador.

-Si eres un gran dragón ¿por qué estás en el cuerpo de un humano?-preguntó Ulquiorra sin mostrar alguna expresión.

-Eso es una larga historia, pero primero dime ¿quién eres tú?-dijo Draig.

-Soy el cuarto espada Ulquiorra Cifer-respondió el espada.

-¿Qué es eso de espada?-preguntó el enorme dragón.

-Responde tú primero-le respondió el espada al dragón.

-Veo que eres un insolente, tendré que eliminarte-dijo el dragón.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y como si pareciera no importarle tenía ambas manos metidas en su traje, pero al dragón eso le pareció una ofensa, el que no le hayan respondido por lo que este decidió lanzarle una gran bola de fuego, pero para sorpresa del dragón, Ulquiorra desvió el ataque como si nada y no pareció inmutarse.

-Veo que eres bueno pero ¿podrás evadir varias de estas?-este lanzó varias bolas de fuego seguidas que impactaron en donde estaba el espada causando una gran explosión.

Cuando se disipó el humo, Draig al ver que no había nada pensó que había ganado.

-Jaa, insolente, eso te pasa por subestimarme-dijo el dragón.

Este dio media vuelta pero cuando la dio fue recibido por un ataque de color verde que mandó a volar al dragón.

Cuando este se recuperó y vio quién le lanzó el ataque este quedó algo asombrado.

-Al parecer sobreviviste, eres más duro de lo que pensé-dijo Draig.

-Necesitarás más que eso si quieres derrotarme-respondió Ulquiorra.

Draig solo miró al espada y salió volando contra él, pero antes de llegar Ulquiorra desapareció y apareció arriba de él, Draig le lanzó una bola de fuego, pero este la esquivo como si nada por lo que apareció enfrente del dragón dándole una patada que lo hizo retroceder unos metros, este algo enfadado tomo demasiada altura y al llegar hasta cierto punto empezó a girar sobre su propio eje creando una especie de remolino rojo y así se lanzó contra Ulquiorra mandándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-dijo Draig viendo la cortina de humo.

-Fue bueno per necesitarás más que es-dijo Ulquiorra apareciendo como si nada y limpiándose la de la tierra que tenía su traje.

-No le hice ningún rasguño, esta será una batalla difícil-pensó-Draig.

-Cero-dijo Ulquiorra lanzando su ataque contra el gigantesco dragón.

Draig esquivó el ataque per cuando este se dio cuenta, su enemigo apareció encima de este y lo sorprendió con otro cero que lo mandó contra el suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

-Serás un oponente formidable, por lo que tendré que pelear contra ti con mi verdadero poder-dijo Draig antes de que una luz roja envolviera al dragón y se empezara a escuchar Boost, Boost, Boost múltiples veces.

-Su poder aumenta rápidamente pero aun así no es rival para mí-pensó Ulquiorra.

Cuando la luz se disipó y los Boost dejaron de sonar, ahora ya no estaba un dragón, si no ahora estaba una persona que parecía ser un adulto en sus 30, tenía lo que parecía ser una vestimenta de rojo con un poco de tonalidad negra, ojos rojos, una barbilla del mismo color, al igual que su pelo.

 **N/A: Imagínense al padre de Rin de Fate Zero, sólo que con estas descripciones.**

-Es hora de continuar-dijo Draig.

-Sí-dijo Ulquiorra mientras elevaba algo su reiatsu, cosa que sorprendió al dragón ya que su poder de éste estaba a la par con él.

-Así que ese no era su verdadero poder, esto será interesante-pensó Draig.

Draig creó una espada de fuego y se lanzó contra el espada que bloqueó el ataque con su mano derecha.

-Eres muy fuerte-dijo Draig.

-Debo de admitirlo, me sorprende tu poder, pero aun así no me derrotarás-respondió Ulquiorra como si nada.

-Ya veremos-respondió Draig mientras sonaba Boost durante 5 segundos.

Draig tomo distancia de Ulquiorra y con su espada lanzó una ola de fuego en dirección del espada que contrarrestó con un cero, Draig tomó vuelo antes de que ambos poderes impactaran y desde el cielo volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque, Ulquiorra se percató de que se dirigía otro ataque haca él, por lo que con su mano detuvo el ataque, pero sorpresivamente no lo podía desviar, hasta que decidió elevar su poder un poco más y desvió el ataque pero el dragón lo sorprendió con un ataque de fuego a quemarropa que lanzó desde su boca, después de que disipara el humo, Ulquiorra se sacudió como si nada.

-Me sorprendiste con ese ataque, pero necesitarás más que eso si quieres derrotarme-dijo Ulquiorra.

-Erres un tipo duro-respondió Draig.

Draig preparó otro ataque de su espada y.

-Ola infernal-dijo Draig.

De su espada salió un remolino algo peculiar, ya que este estaba rodeado de clavos de fuego, que si tocaran a cualquier persona explotarían al instante.

Ulquiorra nuevamente detuvo su ataque con algo de dificultad, por lo que al aplicar un poco más de fuerza mandó el ataque para el cielo explotando a los pocos segundos.

Draig estaba jadeando ya que el ataque le costaba mucha energía por lo que empezó a aumentar más su poder sorprendiendo algo al espada que respondió de la misma manera sorprendiendo a este.

-Eres un sujeto interesante pero esto se acabó-dijo Ulquiorra lanzando un cero más potente que los otros.

Draig se cubrió pero no esperaba que el ataque le causara mucho daño por lo que ese ataque lo mandó a volar, este no se esperaba que su rival apareciera detrás de él y le soltara una fuerte patada que lo mandará a vlar nuevamente.

-Maldición si sigo así no ganaré-dijo Draig entre jadeos ya que ese ataque y la patada le causó mucho daño.

-Te equivocas, ya he ganado-respondió Ulquiorra apareciendo enfrente de este.

Draig vio una oportunidad en esto y le "clavo" su espada a Ulquiorra, aunque este estaba ya algo cansado de que no se dio cuenta de que la punta de la espada no perforó a Ulquiorra.

-Eres muy fuerte, puede inclusive hasta más que el blanco y yo juntos en nuestros mejores momentos-dijo el dragón algo cansado.

-Ya veo, como recompensa por haber durado algo contra mí, te lo mostraré-este quitó la espada del dragón rasgando así su traje.

-¿Qué?-dijo el dragón al ver como Ulquiorra con su espada rasgaba su ropa y de cómo este vio un agujero en su pecho y un número en su pectoral izquierdo, ¿4?-preguntó Draig.

-Sí, soy el cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, el cuarto miembro más poderoso dentro de los espadas, dragón emperador rojo Draig, tu nunca podrás derrotarme y suponiendo que lo hicieras aún hay 3 espadas más fuertes que yo-comentó Ulquiorra como si nada y sin ninguna expresión.

Esto sorprendió a Draig, si él era así de fuerte no quería ni imaginarse a los que eran más fuertes que él.

Pero su sorpresa duró poco ya que sintió como la mano de este se hundía en su pecho.

La batalla había acabado y a victoria había sido de el espada Nº4 Ulquiorra Cifer.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado, ahora quiero comentarles algo y es que me sorprendió la aceptación que recibió esta historia en su primer capítulo, eso me inspiró hacer esta nueva parte.

Sobre los niveles de poder, los maou y serafines y Azazel están al 40% del poder de Ulquiorra, en este caso Issei, en su primera fase.

Yasaka está al 34%

Los dioses del olimpo al 67% al igual que los nórdicos.

Vali está al 14% con todo y el juggernaut drive.

Ophis está al 88% de su poder.

Y gran rojo y Thriexxa al 100%

Pero Shiva está a la par con su primera resurrección al 100% de poder.

Esto va a ser sin que todavía tenga el poder de Draig a 100%.

Espero y les guste estos niveles de poder, y en caso de que no dejen en los comentarios que tan fuerte sería el espada nº4 en ese mundo, para mí son los que deje, pero si ustedes están inconformes háganmelo saber, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.

Harem de Issei:

Le Fay-primera

Gabriel-segunda

Serafall-tercera

Irina-cuarta.

Elmenhilde-quinta.

Valerie Tepes-opcional 0 votos.

Rossewise-opcional 1 voto.

Ravel-opcional-4 votos.

Koneko-opcional-2 votos.

Kunou-opcional-2 votos.

Las elegidas, ya que son 5, tal vez sean la que tengan más votos las que estén en el harem, no lo sé todavía, como ven ustedes.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks my friend.**

 **Strike Faster Than Starlight: A mí me gusta Ichigo pero prefiero a Ulquiorra y respeto tu opinión, gracias por la buena suerte amigo y suerte usted también.**

 **Agustinjesus105: Después de pensarlo mucho, pondré a Asia como simple amiga casi hermana.**

 **Balckgoku123: Será una especie de amiga hermana.**

 **Redclaw39: Here is the chapter friend.**

 **Cat: Aquí está la continuación, que la disfrutes.**

 **Nikopelucas: Obvio la continuaré, que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Dany: Todo el mundo sobre natural, y todas las facciones temblarán ante el poder de Issei, y Rias se quedará con las ganas de que sea su peón.**

 **EtheriasD: Me agrada que te haya gustado el inicio del fic, gracias por el apoyo, este harem será diferente a de algunos autores que ponen al club del ocultismo, incluirá otras personas, aquí está la actualización, que la disfrutes.**

 **Gadihan: Al parecer Ravel es la más votada jejeje.**

 **Sasuke75249: Thanks.**

 **Jose Luis: Aquí está la continuación amigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

La resurrección de un arrancar.

Capítulo 3.-Conociendo al usuario del poder tremendo y la humillación de un maou.

Ulquiorra se ha enfrentado a otro ser en el interior de Issei, este resultó ser el emperador rojo Draig uno de los 2 dragones celestiales que se presume son de los más fuertes pero Ulquiorra le ganó con demasiada facilidad ¿qué sucederá ahora?

-Al parecer he perdido, pero porque ¿no me matas Ulquiorra?-preguntó Draig ya que sintió que la mano de su rival no alcanzaba su pulmón y por eso no había muerto.

-¿Quieres morir?-fue la pregunta del espada que retiró su mano del pecho del dragón.

-Todavía no, al menos hasta que me enfrente al blanco-respondió el dragón que se empezaba a regenerar y volvía a su forma original.

-¿El blanco?-preguntó como si nada Ulquiorra.

-Sí, el otro dragón celestial con el que he tenido una rivalidad por muchísimos años-respondió el dragón.

-Ya veo y ¿por qué estás en el cuerpo de este humano?-volvió a preguntar el espada.

-Eso es una larga historia, pero para resumirlo, el blanco y yo fuimos sellados hace ya varios años atrás en la guerra de las 3 facciones dónde las 3 facciones se aliaron para derrotarnos ya que nuestro poder erra tan inmenso que se necesitó la fuerza de todos para vencernos y Dios nos selló en armas artificiales conocida como sacred gears para que un humano tuviera el poder de derrotar a un dios-respondió Draig a la pregunta de Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué es eso de la guerra de las facciones y la sacred gears?-preguntó nuevamente el espada con tota calma.

-¿No lo sabes? Está bien te lo contaré-dijo Draig ates de dar un suspiro y comenzar su relato. En este mundo existen varias facciones, están los ángeles, los ángeles caídos, los demonios, los dragones, los dioses del olimpo, la facción hindú, la facción nórdica, los yokai y los vampiros además están los humanos per a mayoría son débiles y sólo algunos cuantos tienen una fuerza especial, y ya hace varios años las facciones de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios tuvieron un conflicto en el que se le conoce como la guerra de las 3 facciones en donde la mayoría de estos casi mueren, ellos hubieran continuado con su guerra sino fuera porque en ese momento Draig y yo nos metimos en la pelea, pero no contra ellos, sino entre nosotros mismos en dónde matamos a varios miembros de las 3 facciones durante la pelea, entonces las 3 facciones decidieron hace una alianza momentánea para derrotarnos y al final si nos derrotaron y Dios nos selló en las sacred gear que son armas artificiales creadas por éste mismo en dónde sólo la pueden usar o tener humanos o híbridos humanos, y aunque sólo la puedan usar humanos la mayoría son reclutados por las otras facciones, aunque mayor mente lo hacen los participantes de la guerra para recuperar miembros caídos y aumentar su poder, y sobre mi rivalidad con el blanco, aunque nosotros hayamos sido sellados, cuando nuestros usuarios despiertan nuestro poder es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos combatan hasta la muerte dónde si uno muere, su alma pase a otra persona y así sucesivamente, es un ciclo sin fin-Draig soltó un suspiro y le preguntó al espada, ¿Alguna otra duda?-dijo el enorme dragón.

-Así que una guerra hizo que ustedes fueran sellados en los humanos y que su "Dios" creó esas sacred gear para el uso exclusivo de humanos, ya veo, es interesante, y sobre tu rivalidad con ese tal blanco ¿siempre los usuarios sin importar lo que pase se encontrarán y enfrentarán a muerte?-preguntó el espada.

-Efectivamente-respondió el dragón.

-Así que mi reencarnación está destinada a pelear con un humano a muerte, los humanos son interesantes-dijo Ulquiorra para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Espera-habló el dragón.

-¿Qué quieres?-fue la respuesta de Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con reencarnación?-preguntó el dragón con una curiosidad enorme para ver de dónde provenía tal poder.

-Sólo digamos que al parecer yo vine de otra dimensión para reencarnar en este humano, aunque no sé cómo ni el por qué, sólo sé que él es mi reencarnación-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué eres o de dónde viniste?-volvió a preguntar el dragón.

-Que mi reencarnación te lo diga-dijo Ulquiorra para después desaparecer usando sonido.

-Este tipo es un sujeto muy extraño y a la vez extremadamente poderoso y siento que no es su verdadero poder, y eso no es todo, su voz y sus ojos, pareciese como si no le importara nada y estuviera vacío, ¿por qué será?-se dijo mentalmente el dragón.

Con Issei.

-Veo que ya ha regresado Ulquiorra-sama-comentó Issei que estaba descansando de su entrenamiento.

-Sí-fue lo único que respondió el espada.

-¿Cómo le fue?-preguntó el ahora peli negro.

-Al parecer hay un dragón que esta sellado en tu interior y que estás destinado a enfrentar a otra persona que tiene otro dragón cómo tú hasta la muerte-respondió Ulquiorra.

-Ya veo, y ¿cómo es que tengo un dragón en mi interior?-preguntó nuevamente Issei.

-El dios de este mundo selló a esos dragones en armas que él creó conocidas como sacred gears en una guerra que se le conoce como la guerra de las 3 facciones y según el dragón llamado Draig los portadores de ellos siempre pelean a muerte y si uno muere el alma del otro dragón pasa a otro usuario-respondió el espada.

-Yo no seré el que morirá, yo me encargaré de derrotar a ese sujeto con el que estoy destinado a pelear-dijo Issei fríamente.

-Bien dicho humano-dijo Ulquiorra para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar no sin antes detenerse por unos instantes. Por cierto las facciones de los ángeles, los ángeles caídos, los demonios, los dragones, los dioses del olimpo, la facción hindú, la facción nórdica, los yokai y los vampiros tratarán de reclutarte por tu poder-dijo Ulquiorra para seguir con su camino.

-Entiendo Ulquiorra-sama, no dejaré que ninguna basura obtenga mi poder-dijo Issei para después dejar el entrenamiento metal.

-Así que tú eres mi portador-dijo una voz que provenía del brazo izquierdo de Issei.

Issei notó que en su mano izquierda había un guantelete rojo.

-Tú debes ser el dragón Draig que dios selló en una guerra ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Issei.

-No para nada, pero ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo Ulquiorra?-preguntó el dragón.

-Sí-respondió el peli negro.

-Al parecer mi portador se contagió de la manera de ser de Ulquiorra, en verdad mi portador es interesante, inclusive diría que si domina mi poder n habrá nadie que lo detenga-pensó el dragón.

-¿Y cuáles son tus habilidades?-preguntó Issei.

-Son multiplicar el poder de mi portador hasta que su cuerpo aguante y transferir el poder aumentado-respondió el dragón.

-Es una habilidad interesante, multiplicar mi poder hasta que mi cuerpo aguante, si domino el poder de Ulquiorra-sama y domino el tuyo mi poder será devastador, pero veo innecesario transferir poder-dijo el peli negro.

-Sobre eso ¿cómo esta Ulquiorra en tu cuerpo? El no me lo quiso decir cuando peleamos-dijo el dragón.

-¿Pelearon? Me sorprende que Ulquiorra-sama no lo haya matado pero bueno le contaré, Ulquiorra-sama proviene de otra dimensión donde él era un Hollow evolucionado, no supo cómo nació ni nada, solo recuerda estar solo en el vacío y que un día, Aizen-sama le ayudó a tener su forma actual gracias al poder del Hogyoku convirtiéndolo en un espada que era su ejército personal, darle en Nº4 dentro de los espadas y ser su fiel sirviente además de representar el vacío en los espadas, aunque cuando murió de alguna manera su alma estuvo sellada hasta el día en que me mataron-dijo Issei con total naturalidad.

-Eso explica el que me haya derrotado sin usar su espada, no quiero ni imaginarme su verdadero poder-dijo el dragón. Y así que eso era, por eso él es tan frío, el representaba el vacío, pero ¿por qué?-pensó el dragón.

-Cuando domine el poder de Ulquiorra-sama dominaré el tuyo-dijo Issei.

-Está bien compañero, suerte con el entrenamiento-dijo el dragón.

En el inframundo.

Mansión Gremory.

Rias y su sequito recién curados fueron al inframundo a avisarle de lo sucedido al hermano de Rias.

-Sirzech-sama su hermana ha venido a verlo-dijo un soldado.

-¿Rias-san vio? Qué raro, esta bien hazla pasar dijo el maou.

-Sí-respondió el soldado abriendo la puerta de la sala y dejando pasar al grupo Gremory.

-Rias-san ¿qué se le ofrece y por qué tan mal aspecto?-preguntó el peli rojo.

-Oni-sama hemos venido a solicitar tu ayuda-dijo Rias hincándose junto a su séquito.

-No es necesario que te hinques, pero ¿qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?-preguntó el maou.

-Oni-sama un siervo al que yo reviví se reveló contra mí y se sacó las 8 piezas de peón que puse en él, no sé cómo le hizo, pero él se supone que debe de ser mi esclavo y me debe de proteger por toda la eternidad, por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda para que hagas que sea mi siervo-dijo Rias. Si oni-sama hace que ese sujeto se una a mí, seré el clan más poderoso y pondré en alto el nombre de mi familia-pensó Rias, ya que aunque su ex peón tuviera el poder de un maou ella estaba confiada en que su hermano no perdería ante un humano.

-Que petición tan rara Rias, ¿acaso tu poder no es suficiente para doblegarlo?-preguntó algo enojado Sirzech ya que no le agradaba lo mimada que era su hermana.

-No, el derrotó a todo mi sequito sin romper a sudar, aparte su poder esta al de un maou-dijo Rias.

Esto sorprendió a Sirzech pero no por la derrota de su hermana sino por el hecho de que el poder que sintió hace rato era de su peón que se reveló contra ella.

-¿Tú siervo fue el que liberó tal poder?-preguntó Sirzech nervioso.

-Así que tú también sentiste su poder oni-sama, y sí él fue, por favor ayúdame-dijo Rias hincándose nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es su aspecto?-preguntó el maou.

-Tiene ojos verdes que si lo ves a simple vista parece como si estuviera apagado por dentro, su pelo es negro y está algo tonificado-dijo Rias.

-Ya veo, gracias por la descripción pero no podré ayudarte-dijo el maou sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-Pero ¿por qué?-dijo Rias enfadada.

-¿Acaso no sentiste su poder? Está a la par con nosotros, y suponiendo que lo enfrente y lo derrote, que nos asegura que me hará caso de que se una a ti, podría matarte, lo siento pero no te ayudaré Rias-dijo el maou con tono serio.

-Pero yo quiero su poder, quiero ser el clan más fuerte y poner nuestro nombre en la gloria-dijo Rias enfadada.

-Ya tomé una decisión y la respuesta es no-dijo Sirzech liberando su aura.

-Te odio hermano-dijo Rias enfadada antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico olvidándose de su sequito.

-Por favor no dejen que Rias haga una locura, si se topan con ese sujeto no lo hagan enojar, ya que si molestan a alguien que tiene un poder mayor al suyo podrían morir-dijo el maou.

-Sí Sirzech-sama-dijeron los siervos de Rias antes de desaparecer en otro círculo mágico.

-Tendré que informar de esto a los otros maous y contactarlo antes de que otra facción lo haga-pensó el maou antes de retirarse.

1 mes y medio después.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes y medio en donde Issei aceptó los poderes de su antepasado, el espada Nº4 Ulquiorra, durante todo este tiempo Issei ha aprendido a dominar resurrección segunda etapa sólo al 50% de su capacidad además de que a dominar la primera resurrección, apareció el Nº4 en el pecho izquierdo de Issei, Ulquiorra ya dominaba por completo su resurrección segunda etapa y se había vuelto más fuerte en su forma base, además de que Draig intentaba convivir con Ulquiorra e Issei, pero estos al ser seres fríos no le tomaban mucha atención, por lo que el dragón pensaba una manera de hacer que dejaran aunque sea de ser un poco fríos, Sirzech y los demás maos lograron ubicar a Issei pero este siempre desaparecía antes de que pudieran acercársele, Serafall le pidió ayuda a su hermana Sona para pedir hablar con Issei, esta al enterarse de que tiene el poder de un maou intentaba reclutarlo a su clan, pero siempre que quería hablar con él peli negro este siempre le decía que no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir, cosa que enojaba a todo su sequito, pero estos no decían ya que recibieron una orden de Serafall que era. "No lo hagan enojar ni lo molesten o los podría asesar y lo que menos quiero es que mueran" ya que se enteraron de lo sucedido con Rias y su clan y al público tanto femenino como masculino, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo ya que el demostró ser alguien frío y sin sentimientos, que no le importaba nada al menos que él lo considerara interesante, cosa que enfurecía más a los chicos, pero estos mismos no hacían nada después de lo que le hizo a sus ex amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

3 semanas atrás.

Salón de Issei, hora del descanso.

-Oye Issei ¿por qué ya no nos has hablado?-dijo Matsuda poniéndose enfrente de Issei para que no se saliera del salón como siempre lo hacía.

-Quítate-respondió fríamente Issei.

-No nos quitaremos hasta que hagamos algo pervertido juntos nuevamente-esta vez habló Motohama.

Todos en el salón ate tal escena tenían un mismo pensamiento, o más bien algunos.

-De seguro se le acabará su faceta de chico malo y volverá a ser el de siempre-dijo una chica.

-Estos pervertidos o tienen remedio-dijo otra chica.

-Nunca tendrán novia con esa actitud-dijo un chico.

Así y más cosas dijeron los alumnos respecto al trío de pervertidos, pero todos ellos no estaban preparados para lo que ocurrirá.

-Es la última vez que se los digo, muévanse, no me son interesantes-dijo Issei con las manos en su bolsillo.

-Maldito-dijeron ambos antes de soltar un fuerte derechazo en el rostro del peli negro, el golpe fue tan duro que se escuchó en todo el salón y eso hizo preocupar algo a los alumnos.

Issei sin previo aviso tomó las manos de Matsuda y Motohama y de un fuerte movimiento les rompió el brazo a ambos haciendo que ambos dieran un grito desgarrador sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos por la acción de uno de los 3 pervertidos de Kuoh.

-Sí me vuelven a molestar los mataré, y esto va para ustedes también-dijo Issei refiriéndose a la clase, si me molestan no dudaré en asesinarlos ya que no se me hacen interesantes-dijo Issei antes de salir por la puerta del salón dejando a todo mundo asustado por las palabras de peli negro aceptando que ya no era un pervertido, y que al contrario ahora parecía ser un ser frío y sin nada que se le hiciera interesantes , además de perder a sus únicos amigos en la escuela, eso hizo que la mayoría de alumnos le tuvieran miedo.

De regreso al presente.

Issei andaba caminando de regreso a su casa cuando siente otra vez 2 presencias vigilándolo.

-Estos tipos otra vez me están siguiendo-pensó Issei.

-Esta vez no os evites, mátalos-fue lo que dijo Ulquiorra en la mente del castaño.

-Como usted desee Ulquiorra-sama-dijo Issei en su plática mental.

Issei estuvo caminando durante un buen rato hasta llegar a un bosque que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad, este estuvo estático por unos momentos, por lo que sus vigiladores al notarlo se le iban a acercar para conversar con él un rato, pero antes de que tocaran su hombro este desapareció dejando algo decepcionados a 2 de los maous.

-¿Otra vez?-dijo un demonio de pelo verde, conocido como el maou Beelzebub.

-Hay que regresar luego lo veremos-dijo el maou Asmodeus con pereza.

Pero antes de que estos pudieran desaparecer oyeron una voz que se les heló la sangre.

-En verdad son una molestia-dijo Issei haciendo que los 2 maou tomaran distancia.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?, ¿cómo es que no te pudimos detectar?-preguntó el maou Beelzebub.

-¿Por qué me siguen desde hace mes y medio?-preguntó el peli negro.

-Sólo queremos conversar de algunas cosas contigo por lo que me gustaría que nos acompañaras-dijo Asmodeous.

-Me niego ustedes no me son interesantes-respondió Issei fríamente.

-Vamos, sólo será un rato, no tomará mucho tiempo-esta vez habló Beelzebub.

-Me niego, ahora apártense de mi camino o morán-dijo Issei con un tono tranquilo pero temeroso.

-No tienes que ser tan hostil, sólo queremos hablar-dijo Beelzebub.

-Entonces porque tienen elevada su energía, cómo si me quisieran intimidar-dijo Issei elevando su poder hasta estar a la par con ellos.

-Este poder, es el de la otra vez, sin duda esta al nivel de un moau-pensaron ambos demonios.

-Probaré mi nueva fuerza con ellos-dijo Issei mentalmente a Ulquiorra.

-Has lo que gustes-respondió el espada.

Así estuvieron los 3 durante un buen rato, tiempo suficiente para que otras facciones ubicaran de dónde proveía tal poder.

-¿Ese muchacho es el portador de ese tremendo poder? Realmente me sorprende-dijo Michael que estaba acompañado de su hermana y los otros serafines.

-Oni-sama, ese muchacho está vacío-dijo Gabriel señalando a Issei y sorprendiendo a los demás ángeles.

-¿Qué quieres decir con vacío?-preguntó Uriel.

-No siento nada en su interior, ninguna case de sentimiento, no siento ni bondad pero maldad tampoco-dijo la serfaín sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, ¿qué le habrá pasado para que este así de vacío?-se preguntó a si misma Gabriel.

Mientas tanto en el cuartel de Grigory.

-Por fin te he encontrado, así que tú eres el dueño de ese poder-dijo Azazel con una sonrisa superficial ya que. Este es el muchacho que mandé a que vigilara Reynare, éste niño no tenía ese poder, así que ¿cómo lo obtuvo? ¿Cuál es su sacred gear?-pensó el líder de los caídos.

-Sigue con vida, maldita sea, Kokabiel-sama me matará-pensó Reynare que acompañaba en ese momento a Azazel.

En el inframundo.

Serafall y Sirzech se encontraban en la sala de reuniones junto a sus respectivas hermanas cuando sintieron el poder de Beelzebub y Asmodeus elevarse por lo que pusieron un holograma que les permitía ver el lugar de dónde se encontraban.

-Este tipo ¿piensa enfrentarse a 2 maous? Espero que muera ya que si no es mío no será de nadie-pensó Rias.

-Veamos si estos 2 maous te resultan interesantes-pensó Sona mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

El séquito de ambas chicas sólo pensaban.

"Veamos si eres tan fuerte como aparentas ser"

-Tengan cuidado, Ajuka, Asmodeous-pensó Sirzech.

-Sus ojos, emanan soledad y un vacío enorme, no me gusta que las personas estén así, si resulta no ser un enemigo trataré de ayudarlo-pensó la maou Serafall.

En el monte olimpo.

-Por fin te hemos encontrado chico-dijo Zeus con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba ver el resultado de la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los otros dioses sólo veían con seriedad al muchacho.

En Kyoto

-Eres un chico con un poder tremendo, demuéstrame de qué eres capaz-dijo Yasaka mientras estaba a a espera de la batalla junto a los otros yokais y su hija Kunou.

En Asgard.

-Padre ese chico en verdad ¿tiene ese poder?-preguntó Thor a Odín.

-A mi igual me sorprende su poder, veamos de lo que es capaz al enfrentarse a 2 maous-dijo el anciano de una gran barba blanca.

En la india.

-Esto será interesante-fueron los pensamientos del dios de la destrucción Shiva.

En un lugar desconocido.

-¿Ese chico se enfrentará a 2 maous?,-preguntó una chica vampiro de nombre Elmenhilde.

-Al parecer sí Elmenhilde-sama-dijo una vampiro.

-Va a morir-dijo Elmenhilde.

En algún lugar de Europa.

-Ese chico es fuerte-dijo un joven llamado Dulio que al detectar semejante poder uso una de su habilidades para ver lo que sucedía.

-Aun así, enfrentarse a 2 maous, es una locura va a morir-dijo una chica de cabello azul conocida como Xenovia.

-¿Ese es Issei-kun? ¿Por qué te vez tan apagado? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?-se preguntó una chica de cabello castaño de nombre Irina.

En otro lugar.

-Así que tú eres ese sujeto de gran poder, veamos qué tal lo haces-dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

-Es un chico apuesto-dijo Kuroka.

-Aun así enfrentarse a 2 maous, ¿acaso no le teme a la muerte?-dijo un chico de nombre Arthur.

-Yo digo que no pero es interesante ver sujetos que no le temen a nada o no ¿Le fay-chan?-preguntó Bikou.

-S-sí, supongo Bikou-sama-dijo tímidamente la chica conocida como Le Fay mientras observaba el holograma que creó Bikou con una habilidad que aprendió recientemente.

De regreso con Issei.

-Enserio no queremos pelear chico-habló Asmodeous.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros?-preguntó Beelzebub.

-No me son interesantes-dijo Issei antes de ser envuelto por una luz de color verde cosa que puso a la defensiva a los 2 maous pero también los dejo sorprendidos cuando vieron su nueva apariencia y es que Issei ya no tenía el uniforme de la escuela, sino tenía una chaqueta blanca cerrada hasta el cuello, tenía un hakama blanca junto con una faja y calzado de color negro, una espada que estaba colcada de su lado izquerdo y lo que más resaltaba eran las 2 líneas de color verde similares a lágrimas que surcan todo su rostro.

Esta apariencia espantó a algunos e impresionó a otros.

-Entonces luchare yo primero-dijo Asmodeous poniéndose enfrente de Ayuka.

-Detente, las órdenes fueron enfrentarlo entre los 2-replicó Beelzebub.

-Sí pero sólo si era necesario, así que si ves que estoy en problemas ayúdame-dijo el maou con una sonrisa.

Beelzebub sólo suspiro y dijo. "Ten cuidado".

 **N/A: No encontré cuáles eran las habilidades de Asmodeous en dxd por lo que las inventaré.**

-Muy bien chico ven con todo-dijo Asmodeus invocando una espada.

Issei no dijo nada pero en cuestión de segundos este ya estaba enfrente del maou.

Asmodeus tomó distancia y dijo. "Eres muy rápido chico, pero veamos cómo eres en la defensiva-dijo el maou antes de lanzarse contra Issei.

Asmodeus soltó un corte directo al pecho de Issei pero este lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano.

-Eres muy hábil, supiste detener mi movimiento-dijo el maou con una sonrisa.

-Estás muy confiado en tus habilidades, eso te llevará a tu muerte-dijo Issei sin ninguna emoción.

-Puede que así sea-dijo el maou mientras daba un salto y sacaba sus alas de demonio. Veamos si aguantas esto-dijo el maou mientras alzaba su espada y el cielo se empezaba a poner nublado, a los pocos segundos empezó a llover y después de un pequeño rato comenzaron a caer rayos por todo el lugar hasta que un rayo electrificó la espada. Veamos si sobrevives-dijo el maou dando un tajo descendente hacia donde estaba parado el peli negro.

Una gran descarga eléctrica fue a dar contra Issei, después otra y después otra, pero al peli negro no parecía afectarle.

-¿No le hizo nada?-se preguntó el maou.

Los espectadores estaban impresionados ya que ese chico logró resistir varios impactos eléctricos y no pareció inmutarse.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Issei.

-No finjas que no te dieron esas descargas eléctricas-dijo el maou con una sonrisa confiada.

-Si quieres causar dolor esto es lo que deberías hacer-dijo Issei apuntando su dedo índice a Asmdeus. Cero-dijo el peli negro antes de que una onda de luz verde fuera dispara en dirección del maou.

Este lanzó varios rayos en contra de la luz pero fueron fácilmente consumidos por el ataque de Issei que lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos en x para cubrirse del ataque, después de haber recibido el ataque, Issei no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y usando sonido apareció delante de este para que con su mano tomara la cara del maou y empezara a volar hasta llevarlo varios km lejos de donde estaban, hasta que finalmente el peli negro decidió mandarlo contra una montaña dejando un pequeño cráter al impactar con esta.

-Debo seguirlos-dijo Beelzebub sacando sus alas y prender vuelo lo más rápido que podía.

-No lo hace nada mal ese chiquillo-pensaron los dioses del olimpo, Odín acompañado de Thor y Shiva.

Los demás solo veían con seriedad al peli negro, ya que esa fuerza no la puede tener un simple humano, fueron los pensamientos de unas facciones ya que Sirrzech y Serafall estaba preocupados por los maous y los ángeles Michael y Gabriel se preguntaban ¿cómo obtuvo esa fuerza monstruosa? Y el trío de ángeles estaban impresionados de que un humano le hiciera frente a un maou, pero Irina estaba preocupada por su amigo de la infancia.

-Tiene una velocidad sorprendente, creo que será mejor ponerme serio-pensó el maou mientras se reincorporaba.

-Eres débil acabaré con esto rápido-dijo Issei.

-¿Débil? ¿Me está subestimando?-pensó algo molesto el maou por las palabras de un simple "humano"

Asmodeus elevó su poder y su aura verde lo empezó a rodear, a los pocos segundos este desapareció para aparecer atrás de Issei y lanzarle un fuerte corte con su espada que estaba cargada de poder demoniaco, pero este bloqueó el ataque de la espada del maou con su mano creando una fuerte ventisca.

-Sabes defenderte chiquillo, pero creo que tendré que ponerme serio-dijo el maou que fue ignorado por el peli negro.

Asmodeus intentaba cortar a Issei per este siempre desviaba los ataques del maou con suma facilidad, pero cada vez que Issei desviaba un ataque del mau se creaban explosiones ya que la espada al estar cagada de poder demoniaco, la energía que debía ser disparada contra el peli negro, salía disparada hacia el campo de batalla cuando Issei desviaba el ataque.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-preguntó Issei.

-No te burles de mí-dijo el demonio mientras aparecía detrás de él peli negro para intentar cortarlo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a espalda del joven Issei este fue mandado a volar ya que un cero había sido lanzado contra este, pero ates de que se impactara contra una roca Issei apareció detrás de él para darle una patada en su espalda para volverlo a mandar a volar contra una roca.

-Cero-dijo Issei apuntando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y lanzando su ataque especial causando una gran explosión al impactar.

-Asmodeuuuss-gritó Beelzebub preocupado por su amigo.

-E-estoy bien-dijo el maou saliendo de la cortina de humo sangrando de varias partes. Ese chiquillo es más fuerte de lo que esperaba-pensó el maou.

-Ahora pelearé contigo-dijo Ayuka poniéndose al lado de su compañero.

-Está bien jejej, pero no lo subestimes es más fuerte y hábil de lo que pensábamos-dijo el maou a su amigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Beelzebub. Será tu fin chiquillo-dijo Beelzebub en voz alta ates de empezar a elevar su poder demoniaco junto a Asmodeus.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado, para el siguiente capítulo la batalla será más larga ya que será un 2 vs 1 y que alguien más peleará contra Issei después de la derrota de los 2 maous.

Por cierto un lector me dio la idea de que los espadas reencarnen en este mundo ¿les agrada esa idea? ¿O les gustaría que espadas que estén vivos como Harribell o Grimjow fueran al mundo de dxd?

De mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Redclaw39:** **enjoy this chapter and rias will not die, unless the lecotres want him to die**

 **Macximu: Disfruta este capítulo amigo.**

 **Sasuke75249: I** **will consider it friend**

 **Gadihan: Lo va a poner en su lugar más de una vez jajaja, no por siempre lo será, dejará de serlo hasta que interactúe con Le Fay y este la llegue a considerar interesante aunque Le Fay la tendrá difícil.**

 **Wargame-sama:** **quiet do not kill ddraig and I'll think about it friend**

 **Nikopelucas: No morirá así que disfruta ese y los futuros capítulos.**

 **Blackgoku123: Gracias amigo.**

 **Zeap12: Tus votos serán tomados en cuenta amigo.**

 **Allucard nosferatu van hellsin: No te lo puedo negar ajajaja, si se ve tierna.**

 **Hpinvidente: Disfruta el capítulo amigo.**

 **Dany: Pensaba hacerlo amigo pero dije que mejor lo dejaré vivo.**

 **Jose Luis: Y habrá más referencias**

 **Jose Luis x2: Sería interesante per hay que ver que opinan los demás.**

 **Kaserew: Si pobre dragoncito.**

 **Jellal D Otsusuki: Tu voto será agregado a la lista amigo.**

 **Jose Luis x3: Seguirá sellado amigo.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Tienes razón Issei/Ulquiorra barrería el piso con todos los de ese mundo, aunque le costaría trabajo unos cuantos, y si me gustaría ver uno de star wars**

 **Guest: Oye tranquilo viejo jajaja**

 **Jose Luis x4: Que bueno que te guste amigo.**

 **Jose Luis x5: recordará a ambos pero más adelante.**

Adelanto del próximo capítulo.

-Te mostraré parte de mi verdadero poder-dijo Issei poniendo su zampakuto en dirección del suelo. Encadena murciélago-dijo Issei para ser envuelto por una luz de color verde.


	4. Chapter 4

La resurrección de un arrancar.

Capítulo 4.- Batalla legendaria, Ophis vs Issei.

Issei no parecía tener problemas al enfrentarse a dos maou ya que les estaba ganando y ni siquiera ha utilizado su espada.

¿Morirán los maou?

-Última advertencia, déjenme en paz o mueran-dijo Issei fría mente.

-Jaa, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente-comentó Asmodeus.

-Te derrotaremos-dijo Beelzebub

-Inténtelo-dijo Issei empezando a caminar.

-Aquí viene-dijo Asmodeus

-Prepárate-dijo Beelzebub

-No dejaré que me siga humillan-este no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que Issei apareció delante de este dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mandaría a estrellarse contra unas rocas.

-Asmodeus-gritó Bezebub.

Pero Issei desenvainó su espada e intento cortar al demonio, pero este reacciono rápidamente y creó una espada de fuego deteniendo su ataque, pero Asmodeus se acercaba por atrás por lo cual Issei le dio una patada a Beelzebub y detuvo el ataque de su espada con su propia espada.

-Por fin te hice usar tu espada, significa que soy interesante para ti-dijo Asmodeus forcejeando contra Issei.

-Reconozco que deben morir bajo mi espada-dijo fríamente Issei.

Este logró ganar el forcejeo pero cuando iba a clavar su espada en Asmmodeous, llegó Beelzebub con una patada voladora para alejar a Issei de su compañero. Este al alejarse, los dos maous se abalanzaron contra el peli negro, ambos intentado cortarlo con sus respectivas espadas, pero Issei clavó su espada en el suelo para hacer que una pared de roca saliera de este y alejara a los maous de él.

Todos los espectadores estaban atónitos, el sujeto de nombre Issei no parecía importarle pelear contra 2 maous, y lo peor aún es que parecía no esforzarse.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es?-pensó Sirzech.

Los demás demonios no tenían palabras ante lo que veían.

De regreso a la pelea.

Asmodeus atacó por unn lado y Beelzebub por el otro, pero Issei detuvo ambos golpes con su espada y su mano, cosa que impresionó a los maou.

-¿No tienes ni la necesidad de moverte?-preguntó enfadado Asmodeus.

-¿Enserio nos estás subestimando?-también preguntó enojado Beelzebub.

Pero Issei no respondió y solo uso algo de fuerza para aventar a los 2 maous para después sostener con suma facilidad el golpe de lo que parecía ser una niña gótica, dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos por ver a un nuevo contendiente.

Con Le fay y los demás.

-¿Qué hace ahí Ophis/sama/san?-dijeron los miembros del equipo Vali, inclusive este se sorprendió ya que no notó cuando se fue.

En el infierno.

-¿Ophis-sama ha aparecido?-preguntó sorprendida Serafall, aunque se estaba dando una idea.

-¿Con que propósito?-preguntó Sirzech.

-Tal vez ella si le pueda ganar-dijo con nerviosismo Serafall.

-¿Qué quieres decir hermana?-preguntó Sona.

-No sé si lo hayan notado, pero Asmodeus y Beelzebub-san parecen esforzarse para intentar tocarlo, cosa que no han conseguido, pero en cambio, ese joven está muy lejos de ir en serio, al menos contra ellos-dijo Serafall.

-No, no puede ser, si tiene un poder parecido al de Ophis-sama debe de ser mío, debo de prepararme para reencarnarlo en cuanto lo derroten para que sea mío y me obedezca-pensó con desesperación la ingenua de Rias.

En Gregory, en el cielo, con los vampiros, los asgardianos y los yokai, todos estaban nerviosos ante la presencia de Ophis ya que presentían algo malo.

En la india y con los dioses del olimpo.

-Esto se pondrá interesante-pensaron Shiva y los dioses grriegos.

De regreso a la pelea.

-¿Tú también vienes a molestar?-preguntó Issei con total cama todavía sosteniendo el pequeño brazo de la niña.

-A mí no me tomes tan a la ligera-dijo Ophis separándose de Issei.

-¿Qué hace aquí Ophis-sama?-preguntó Asmodeous.

-Vine a ayudarlos-dijo Ophis como si nada.

-Lo siento pero no necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Beelzebub.

-No seas tonto si siguen así, morirán y lo sabes-dijo Ophis fríamente.

-¿Qué propones?-preguntó Beelzebub

-Que me dejen enfrentarlo-dijo Ophis aumentando su poder aterrando a los maous y a la mayoría de las facciones.

-Entendemos Ophis-sama-dijeron ambos maous con resignación y prefirieron alejarse un poco para poder ver la batalla.

-Ni siquiera tú podrás derrotarme-dijo Issei.

-No seas tan confiado muchacho-respondió Ophis aumentando más su poder.

Pero lo que no se esperaba nadie, ni ninguna facción, ni la mera Ophis, fue que el castaño estuviera rodeándose de un aura verde incrementado su poder hasta estar a la par con el poder que Ophis dejaba mostrar.

-Imposible-pensaron todas las facciones.

-Tal vez si puedas seguirme el ritmo-comentó Ophis.

Pero Issei no dijo nada.

-Entonces que comience la batalla dijo Ophis.

Esta estiró su mano derecha creando una gigantesca esfera de poder de color morado que fue lanzado contra Issei, pero este detuvo el ataque con su espada que se desvió de trayectoria a chocar contra la espada de Issei.

-Un ataque tan débil como este no me vencerá-dijo Issei.

Ophis no dijo nada pero se lanzó contra Issei intentando darle un golpe pero este bloque el golpe con su antebrazo, esta se sorprendió por primera vez en su vida, alguien más aparte de gran rojo parecía estar siguiéndole el ritmo, más no dejó de atacar ya que empezó a bombardear a Issei con fuertes golpes que Issei fácilmente bloqueaba con su antebrazo.

-No me ganarás con esos golpes tan débiles mocosa-dijo Issei lanzando un corte hacia Ophis que apenas y logró esquivar.

-Me pondré seria-comentó Ophis aumentando su poder.

Issei solo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

Un rayo de energía morada atravesó su espalda perforando pulmón y corazón.

-¿Una ilusión?-preguntó Issei como si nada viendo como la imagen de su contendiente se estaba desvaneciendo frente a ella.

-Sí-respondió Ophis pensando que había ganadoo.

Todos los demás espectadores pensaron que había ganado Ophis, pero su cara pasó a unas de terror, a excepción de los dioses del olimpo y Shiva cuando vieron lo siguiente.

Issei encaró a Ophis mientras de su herida empezaba a brotar mucha sangre.

-¿Últimas palabras?-preguntó Ophis.

-¿Crees que algo así podrá matarme?-dijo Issei fríamente y ante la mirada de todos su herida empezaba a sanar.

Esto sorprendió a la dragona del infiniito.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó a dragona.

-No tienes por qué saberlo-respondió Issei.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Issei apareció delante de Ophis logrando acertarle un corte en diagonal, haciendo que todo el mundo se sorprendiera ante esto.

Ophis estaba cayendo e intentó lanzar un ataque de energía, pero cuando esta estiró su mano fue cortada en un rápido movimiento por Issei para después clavar su espada en el estómago de la niña llamada Ophis.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta a todo el mundo, al parecer, Ophis había sido derrotada.

Esta al caer al suelo vomitó sangre y apenas se pudo poner de pie.

-Todavía no he sido derrotada dijo Ophis utilizando su magia para detener el sangrado de su mano cortada y de su estómago.

-Eres resistente, te felicito por eso, ahora como recompensa te mostraré parte de mi verdadero poder-dijo Issei usando sonido para aparecer encima de una roca gigante poniendo su zampakuto en dirección del suelo.

Las palabras que dijo Issei sí que sorprendieron a todo mundo.

-¿A caso tiene más poder?-pensaron todas las facciones ya que cuando Issei se empezó a regenerar, también elevó su reiatsu hasta estar por encima del de su contrincante.

Mientras tanto Ophis por alguna razón estaba nerviosa y sudando mucho.

-Encadena murciélago-dijo Issei antes de ser envuelto en una luz verde que empezaba a aumentar su poder de forma monstruosa y comenzaba a caer una especie de lluvia negra, para segundos después dejar ver una nueva forma que le daría terror a la mayoría, este aspecto era, que tenía 2 alas negras similares a las de un murciélago, su túnica ahora era de una sola pieza y seguía siendo blanca, su pelo y as rayas que surcaban sus ojos habían aumentado y una especie de casco estaba sobre su cabeza donde resaltaban 2 grandes cuernos.

Ophis a ver esta apariencia empezó a temblar ya que el poder que dejaba mostrar la superaba y por mucho.

Rápidamente Issei apareció delante de ella e iba a cortarle la cabeza pero sui ataque fue detenido por 2 espadas, estas eran las de los 2 maous.

-Te venimos a ayudar Ophis-sama-dijo Beelzebub.

-Juntos tal vez podamos derrotarlo-dijo Asmodeus.

-Es imposible que me derroten, aparte su compañera parece haber perdido el espíritu de batalla-dijo Issei observando fríamente a Ophis.

Los 2 maous solo vieron a una Ophis agachada y temblando como nunca lo había hecho, ya que era la primera vez que alguien la hacía sentirse así.

-Vamos Ophs-sama, tal vez juntos podamos derrotarlo-dijo Beelzebub que ya no podía aguantar más el forcejeo contra la lanza verde de Issei.

-Es imposible-dijo esta todavía temblando del miedo.

-Tsk-malldición, ya no aguanto más-dijo Asmodeoous cediendo la batalla.

Issei ya cansado de todo esto decidió terminarlo de una vez.

Después de romper las espadas de ambos demonios, este usó rápidamente su lanza para cortar el pecho de Asmodeus, para rápidamente lanzar la lanza contra Beelzebub que le atravesó el estómago y que lo mandó a volar.

-Es una pena, no debí de mostrarte esto, perdiste lo interesante que veía en ti, acabaré con estoo-dijo Issei apuntando uno de sus dedos hacia Ophis. Ceroo-dijo Issei lanzando una gigantesca esfera verde contra Ophis que la mandó a volar para después causar una gran explosión que desgraciadamente acabó con toda la vida de una pequeña aldea que se encontraba cerca de ahí, y que hasta ahí llegó el ataque.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia, perdonen si es corto, pero en serio no he tenido nada de tiempo estos últimos días, espero me perdones eso, ya cuanto me libere ahora sii absolutamente de todo, volveré a todos los fics.

Por cierto que quieren que haga con los 2 maous y Ophis,. Que mueran o sigan vivos, por cierto, alguien que me de una buena idea ya sea en reviews o por privado de como continuar la historia.

De mi parte es todo y nos vemos muy pronto.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gastón: Que espadas te gustaría que aparecieran pero sin ser reencarnados?**

 **Redclaw39:** **The chapter was short and I could not put a reaction of the factions that I wanted but it is because I did not have time I like your idea and maybe if I make a faction start and maybe this stark**

 **Santoryusekai: Como ellos están vivos, aparecerán junto a Neil, pero será más adelante y si tal vez si haya una facción arrancar**

 **¿Enserio? Me alegra mucho que te guste esta personalidad de Issei y disfruta este corto capítulo.**

 **StarGod Yun Che: Sabes pensaba poner un Issei al que no le importaba los humanos y otras azas, lo único que le importara es que no lo molestarán, pero tú me has cambiado de parecer, todas las ideas que tienen en mente me ha agradado y lo haré en la historia, complaceré tu pequeño favor, sólo espéralo y disfruta el capítulo amigo.**

 **StardGod Yun Che: Concuerdo contigo, pero para mí Rias es como una Ribrianne sólo que sin ser gorda jajaja, claro que no**

 **Ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas**

 **1.- Tiene la presión espiritual, si saca mucho poder ante personas débiles podrían desparecer o no podrían mantenerse en pie, y no tiene magia y sobre aprender magia, aprenderá algunos hechizos pero usará el poder de Ulquiorra**

 **2.- No escribí la paliza como me gustaría pero espero la disfrutes, no te disculpes, de hecho me agrada que comenten tanto.**

 **Arinasution5: Gracias**

 **Jose Luis: Tu idea sobre espadas que regresan normal me gusta, la de Star tal vez lo regrese como está, no como humano, y sobre los otros, lo pensaré.**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te gusten mis teorías amigo.**

 **León Solitario: A que te refieres con demasiados problemas amigo? Vivirá para ell mismo, y tengo una sorpresa para más adelante.**

 **Guest: Thanks men**

 **Dany: Espero disfrutes este corto capítulo amigo**

 **Jose Luis: No tenía pensado que Hallibel estuviera en el Harem y sobre los espadas en serio necesito pensarlo.**

 **Jose Luis: Lo siento amigo pero no me agrada esa idea.**

 **Ichigo704: No peleará contra su resurrección sino contra e original.**

 **Ichigo704: Graciias amigo.**

 **Jose Luis: No creo que la personalidad de Grimmjow quiera estar con alguien pero la consideraré.**

 **Jose Luis: Aparecerá Ichigo, eso si, y para el capítulo final de este fic habrá una pelea entre Ulquiorra e Issei**

 **Jose Luis: El enemigo será Ywach**

 **Shirou6655: Te gusta o nno te gusta no entendí ajajaj perdón**

 **Shirou6655: No entiendo xd**

 **Jose Luis: Esas opciones para que son amigo**

 **Byayan: Eso será en una pelea contra Shiva**

 **Byayan: Si, no me agrada por esa razón, pero respeto tu opinión y tu gusto por ella.**

 **Darksquall03: Me alegra que te guste este fic amigo**

 **Jose Luis: Que bueno que te guste el fic amigo, y si, la muerte de sus padres fue como que surgió al momento**

 **CCSakuraforever: Nadie tendrá el poder de Issei, all contrario, muchos le tendrán miedo. Que bueno que te guste amigo**

 **Henry Townshend1: Disfruta el corto capítulo amigo**

 **NemesisGamer: Disfruta este pequeño capítulo amigo.**

 **Dantrlan: Que bueno que te guste la historia amigo, hago lo mejor que puedo enserio**

 **No es eso amigo, sino que Isseii tiene 17 o 18 años y Kunos unos 14 tampoco hay tanta diferencia, aparte ellos en un futuro al fnal del fic si ella llega a estar en el harem se casaránn cuando estén adultos**

 **Eso si, es mi historia y no me di cuenta, gracias por advertirme amigo, quitaré a Koneko y lamento a todos aquellos fanns de koneko que la querían ver con Issei pero enserio ya vi tanto de estos que si cansa ejejej**

 **Te refieres a que Ulquiorra domine el cuerpo de Issei?, disculpa pero a que te refieres con que no habrá problema con lo de la personalidad, y enserio, si es agresivo?, te gustaría que bajara? Y tomara la postura de Ulquiorra?, es indiferente pero como lo molestaron los maous por eso**

 **Te comprendo amigo es molesto que lo hagan demonio**

 **Disfruta el capítulo amigo**

 **Kei Tepes: Disculpa la tardanza jejej**


End file.
